warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Marching on Northrend
The Lich King has awaken from his long slumber and has raised armies to invade Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms. But this invasion failed due to the valiant efforts of Horde and Alliance troops. Thrall, Warchief of the Horde makes Garrosh Hellscream leader of the Warsong Offensive and sends him to Northrend to deal with the Lich King. On the other hand, King Varian Wrynn makes Bolvar Fordragon leader of Valliance Expedition and sends him to Northrend. The Alliance and Horde quickly establish strong bases, Valliance Keep and Warsong Hold in Borean Tundra. Garrosh arrives in Orgrimmar For more information visit:- Heart of War Thrall escorts Garrosh Hellscream, son of Grommash to Orgrimmar in Durotan, to show him of the orcs' heritage and make Garrosh proud of their people. Garrosh at first becomes overwhelmed by witnessing such a city of orcs, gathering and numbers of them. But after some days, the true weaknesses of Orgrimmar reveal themselves to Garrosh, like night elves raiding lumber carts, Northwatch still reside in Durotan, so close to Orgrimmar. Garrosh vows that he will do what he can to help their people live a better life. Peace Talks:-''' For more information visit:- Conflicting Loyalties After a lengthy and dangerous battle with Onyxia, Varian Wrynn finally defeated her and can now rightfully return to Stormwind as their king. Jaina Proudmoore and Anduin convince Varian to attend a peace summit with Thrall, Warchief of the Horde, to which Varian reluctantly agrees. Jaina uses the magic crystal to signal Thrall to meet at Razor Hill. When Thrall comes at Razor Hill, Jaine tells him all that had transpired with Varian and asks Thrall to attend the peace summit as well. Thrall agrees. In another place, Stasia Fallshadow an undead mage arrives at the Pools of Vision, Thunder Bluff to witness a prophecy about a boy with unimaginable powers. Stasia sends agents to capture this boy at Brightwood Grove, Duskwood. The boy in the prophecy named Med'an along with an undead mage, Meryl battle the agents, but soon are overwhelmed when Garona Halforcen jumps from the trees above and slaughters everyone on sight to save Med'an and Meryl. Med'an and Meryl run from the scene. Stasia Fallshadow uses a demon spell to make Garona into a statue like figure where she cannot move or talk. Stasia and her remaining agents carry the still Garona with them. 'Power Struggle:-' For more information visit:- Power Struggle (Lich King) '' '' After defeating Illidan Stormrage below the Icecrown Citadel and wearing helm of the Lich King, Arthas transformed into another being. The Lich King was made up of personalities of Ner'zhul, who had vast experience and had knowledge of magic and visions. The second personality was that of Arthas Menethil, which was humanity, his ability to care, love and grieve. And the third was the cold and heartless personality of the Lich King. A battle for power began in Arthas' head. Hence, the Lich King sat on the Frozen Throne and went into a long slumber. Ultimately the Lich King's personality gains control of Arthas' body and he awakens after the events of The Burning Crusade. 'The King Awakens:-' For more information visit:- The King Awakens The Lich King awakes from his long slumber and has resurrected the great blue dragon Sindragosa, consort to Malygos and made her the leader of frostbrood. The Lich King has gathered an army of undead ghouls and necromancers and prepares to launch an invasion of Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms. 'Attack on Dalaran:-' For more information visit:- Attack on Dalaran (Mage) The Kirin Tor has restored Dalaran under the able leadership of Rhonin. But the blue dragonflight led by the Spellweaver Malygos has deemed all the mortal spellwielders of Azeroth as unworthy. Kirin Tor being the leader of all the mortal spell wielders have shunned Malygos' decision. Malygos declared a war on Kirin Tor, later known as the Nexus War. To better fight the blue dragonflight and the Lich King, Rhonin has shifted Dalaran from Alterac Mountains to Crystalsong Forest. But they were shortly attacked by the blue dragonflight. One of the prisoners of Dalaran named Crevan escapes and fools his nephew Aodhan to help Crevan regain his powers. He reveals to Aodhan as being a servant of Malygos and locks him in a prison and creates rifts in Dalaran bringing in drakonoids. Then he reaches the hall from where Dalaran takes power to balance in air and disrupts it. Thus Dalaran starts collapsing towards the ground. Aodhan escapes from his cell and delays Crevan long enough for his master Simeon to kill him. Thus, with the internal threat gone, the magi of Kirin Tor drives the blue dragons away and save Dalaran from falling. '''In the Shadow of the Sun For more information visit:- In the Shadow of Sun Lor'themar Theron, rests just after the horrific events of Isle of Quel'Danas, when Aethas wants to meet him. Aethas requests Lor'themar to pledge the support of blood elves to Kirin Tor. The Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, orders to gather blood knights, mages and farstriders to Undercity when they march on Northrend. Helpless, Lor'themar Theron is in a bit of dilemma, to help the Horde or help his people. Formation of the Knights of the Ebon Blade For more information visit:- Formation of the Knights of Ebon Hold '' '' Lich King brings the deadly ziggurat on the lands of Eastern Plaguelands known as Acherus the Ebon Hold and trains fallen heroes of Horde and Alliance to serve his own purposes. Lich King and his death knights almost eradicate the Scarlet Crusade armies, with a small amount sailing for Northrend. With such victory, no one in the Plaguelands could have challenged the Lich King, except for the Argent Dawn of the Light's Hope Chapel. Lich Kings send the death knights to raze the chapel, but are met by the legendary Tirion Fordring who shatters the death knights with his hammer and holy light. But the death knights realise that their creation was for one purpose only, to bring Tirion Fordring out of hiding. Death Knights join the Light's Hope Chapel and drive away the Lich King and capture his ziggurat, Acherus as their own base. The death knights join Alliance and the Horde forces against the Lich King. Tirion Fordring announces the establishment of Argent Crusade, combining Argent Dawn and the Knights of Silver Hand to destroy the Lich King once and forever. Category:Wrath of the Lich King